


Everyday

by civilsociety



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, All Human, F/M, Humor, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, almost typed clam, clace, pretty calm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilsociety/pseuds/civilsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is pretty much the same for Clary Fray, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. All human. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this should be pretty chill, reviews, comments and suggestions are super awesome! You guys are super awesome! Yeh.

The walk back from school was always calming for Clary Fray. Her neighborhood was calm if maybe a bit eerie, every house dramatically different on the outside giving you an idea of its inhabitants. The house that her mum, Luke and her lived in was a modest two story that she'd always thought had character with its faded red bricks and vines curling up the sides. Luke on the other hand, the man that her mother started dating when Clary was just a toddler after her biological fathers death, thought it needed serious restoration. She loved him but she'd be damned if he touched a single stone. 

So as Clary strolled down the worn down sidewalk she breathed in the cold September air and marveled at the way that the mix of clouded weather and exhausted aesthetic of the street gave her stomach a bubbly feeling of content.

"You are literally the slowest walker ever." A voice to her right concluded. "I swear an injured snail just passed us. Yup look over there, there he is, making his way, faster then we ever do." His arm moved in a sweeping gesture.

"You know that you, like, don't have to walk with me right? Which I tell you every day when you make fun of me." Clary replied with an air of annoyance, adjusting the strap of her backpack and moving it higher up on her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort you home and make sure you got back safely?"

The walk they made together daily had less to do with Jace's chivalry, and more with the fact that they lived next to each other, though if he wanted, with his six foot two stature he could easily stride past her meager five feet and four inches. Despite this he still insisted on strutting along beside her, whining about whatever incident occurred that day.

Clary sighed in relief as she spotted her house, picking up her pace. Jace matched her strides going on about manners or the lack of therefore in today's society which she pointedly ignored. Reaching her door Jace shouted to her that Isabelle was coming home today and that she would be by later. Clary grunted in acknowledgment closing the door and promptly cutting of Jace bidding her farewell and thanking her for the riveting conversation.

Taking her shoes off and dropping her ridiculously heavy bag, she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom that took up most of the top floor. They'd moved into the house six years ago and her mother and Luke had graciously allowed Clary the top room, taking for themselves a slightly smaller one on the main level. 

Clary took her phone out of her pocket sending Isabelle a quick text regarding the time that she thought she'd get back. Isabelle had gone Europe to visit some family and her plane was supposed to be landing sometime soon. 

She turned off her phone reaching across he bed to grab her sketchbook and pencils, settling down against the soft cushions that her and her mum had bought at the flea market at the beginning of the summer. Her room was always relatively clean, or as clean as it could look with her slew of decorations. Her walls had been painted a warm auburn with her sheets and curtains in shades of orange with accents of darks and blacks scattered around. 

She flipped open her book to a clean page and beginning to sketch mindlessly before she felt her eyes drift closed.

 

Clary awoke abruptly to her bed shaking. She sat up quickly looking around her room wide eyed before she settled on one of her best friends. Isabelle had always been gorgeous, at least since Clary could remember. She was long limbed with creamy skin, black hair reaching her waist and a killer fashion sense. Confidence oozed out of her practically non existent pores and she was the envy of practically every girl in school.

She was sitting cross legged on the comforter holding a bag of Cheetos and her phone.

"Oh good you're awake!" She smiled looking down at her cellphone for a second before dropping it on the bed and pulling the bag of chips open.

"Hey how was your trip?" Clary asked, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"It was pretty good i mean, old people telling me to eat more, and its like no matter how many times I prove that i am a perfectly fine weight they still ignore it." Clary giggled to what she was saying remembering this same discussion happening every time Isabelle returned from her relatives.

"Anything fun happen here while I was gone?" Isabelle looked at Clary, shoving a handful of Cheetos into her mouth.

"Oh you know, just school and your brother annoying the living hell out of me."

"So like same old same old right?" They laughed. "You know that he's only like that with you because he likes you right?"

Clary rolled her eyes. Izzy was always going on about how Jace was apparently nursing a secret crush on Clary and how he was always looking at her when she wasn't looking or that he wasn't joking around when he threw around compliments about her. Clary thought differently. She was secure with her status as a four on the one to ten scale and knew fully well that Jace was nine and a half with that slight bit for improvement. And every other girl in the school knew it too. They all found Jace Herondale, adopted brother of the Lightwoods, mega attractive. He could easily fit into any crowd he chose, and everyone was ready to welcome him with open arms at a moments notice. But for some reason, he chose to stick around with Clary, Isabelle and a few of their other friends typically, teasing Clary about whatever embarrassing thing she happened to do that day.

"Okay Izzy mhm yup, don't I know it. One hundred, no, one thousand percent." Isabelle gave her a look, sighing and lying down on her stomach, resting her jaw on her hands.

"I'm surprised that Simon still hasn't made a move, I think it's possible that at this point you may have to." Clary said innocently. Isabelle choked on the food in her mouth, desperately trying not to cough out any chips onto the bed.

"Hey keep it in I don't want to have to try to get those stains out." Clary muttered. Isabelle gave her a dirty look, finally calming down enough to swallow.

She sighed, looking down and picking at the loose threads of the comforter. "I don't know at this point Clary. It's like, I think he likes me but who knows i mean it's not like he's done anything about it." Clary laid down beside her putting a hand on her forearm. Simon was one of their best friends and it was obvious to everyone but the two of them that he was fascinated with her and practically worshiped the ground she walked on. And Isabelle really wanted him to do something about it.

"Boys, right." Clary looked at her sympathetically. "Who knows what they want." Isabelle nodded, rolling off of the bed.

"Right. Anyways I should go home and unpack and then get my stuff ready for school. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You betcha spud." Clary replied, pointing at her friend while attempting to make an impressive exit by rolling of the bed. Instead of landing on her feet though, her shoulder made hard contact with the floor and Clary thanked everything up there that she had a soft rug to break her fall. Isabelle just rolled her eyes, smiling and walking out of the room.

"I'm okay, totally fine. I'm just gonna lie here for a while." Clary yelled after her. She looked up to her nightstand attempting to retrieve her phone with her foot, cursing when it dropped straight onto the floor.

"Sure that's cool." She muttered picking it up and getting ready for bed after seeing the late time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again, why you're not going not going to formal?"

"I didn't say that I wasn't going." Clary slammed her locker closed. "I said that I wasn't going with you." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. Walking toward Izzy's locker. Jace persisted.

"Come on why not? I could be a great date. Pick you up way too early, bring you a corsage, do the whole 'does she still want to go with me' nervous wreck thing. Well okay I wouldn't be nervous because." He gestured to himself. "I'm me, but-"

"Iz and I already decided the we were going together. Anyways hasn't someone else already asked you considering." She mocked his previous gesture. They stopped by the bench near Isabelle's locker and Clary opened her bag, taking out a container of cucumber slices. She sat down opening it and waiting for her friend to finish up whatever she was doing and get her stuff so that they could walk home.

Jace took a slice, considering and began answering her question. "I've gotten a few offers but none that really pulls to me yet." He chewed on another piece.

"Don't you hate cucumber?" He waved a hand. "Yeah but why should that stop me." Clary rolled her eyes.

Jace had been asking her to go to the formal coming up daily for the whole week they'd been back, and seemed to prefer to ignore her decline to his requests. It's not that she didn't think he'd be a good date or that he wouldn't look good in a tux, which she knew he did after attending one of Izzy's cousins weddings the previous summer. It's just that her and Isabelle had already made plans to go together and even though she said that it would be okay, Clary didn't want to leave her friend alone considering the dance meant more to her that it did to Clary.

"Hold on guys lemme just grab my stuff." Isabelle rushed out of no where, yanking open her locker door and quickly shoving all her books into her bag.

"It's no rush Izzy you can calm down you're not even that late."

"Yes rush, yes very rush. Things to tell you. Important things that should not be said in front of him." Isabelle glowered at Jace for a moment before turning back and locking up.

"Alright alright at least don't hurt yourself."

The walk back to their house was relatively quiet with the occasion yell at Izzy to stop bouncing around from Jace.

The moment that the two girls parted from him and got through the front door, Isabelle began shrieking and jumping in the spot, looking at Clary wide eyed.

"What's going on?" She suddenly froze to see a startled looking Luke standing behind them with a large knife in one hand and a carrot in the other.

"Sorry Luke she's just a little excited about something. Why are you home so early?"

"Business was slow today, I closed up early and was making some lunch." He lifted up the hand with the carrot, looking at them carefully.

"Got it, alright we're gonna go upstairs." Clary gave a thumbs up, grabbing Isabelle's hand and running up the stairs to her room.

"Okay now that you've scared Luke half to death, what-"

"Simonaskedmetothedance!" Isabelle shouted quickly, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Sorry what, what."

"Simon asked me to the dance." She said again, punctuating every word. 

"He did WHAT?" Clary yelled. "Iz that's so awesome what did you say?"

"I asked him if I could get back to him cuz, like you and I were supposed to go together and everything." She looked sheepish.

"Screw me, tell him yes. Text him right now I can be my own date, or your adult supervision. Make sure everything's PG."

"Ooooorrrr you could tell Jace that you'll go with him."

"Izzyyyyy." Clary groaned, rolling her eyes and falling backwards onto her bed.

"What would be so bad about it. He's never done anything to you and I'm sure that he'd be perfectly polite." She sat down. "Well almost perfectly." She added as an afterthought.

"I don't know, I mean, he was probably asking as a joke."

"Trust me Clary, it wasn't a joke." She said reassuringly.

"Anyways enough about that, TEXT HIM." Clary hit her arm. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright." Isabelle smiled clearly not bothered.

"So what are we going to wear?" And in that moment Clary swore that Isabelle had never more resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Pajamas?" Isabelle gave her a dirty look getting off the bed.

"Okay get up and grab your wallet."

"Izzy nooo." Clary pleaded.

"Izzy yes."

Rolling her eyes she got up, rummaging for a moment before finding her wallet and grabbing her coat.

They made their way over to the Lightwood's, Isabelle looking for her scarf and bag.

"Where you guys going?" Jace questioned walking up behind them. 

"Mall." Isabelle replied rummaging through her bag. 

"Ooo fun, for what."

"Dresses."

"Can I come?"

"Only if you drive." She straightened.

Jace thought for a second before grabbing his jacket and keys. "Deal."

Clary ended up in the passenger seat while Isabelle took up the back, taking off her toenail polish.

"Why are you taking it off now, the salon will do it if you're getting them painted."

"It makes the whole process faster." Isabelle waved a hand.

Not wanting to argue Clary turned to face the front, turning up radio.

"So have you re-thought your decision on going to the formal."

Isabelle kicked the back of her seat.

"Well there was a change of plans so maybe."

His eyebrow raised.

"Ah so you've finally decided that going with me is the best option."

"Nah but I'll still go with you anyways."

"Wait actually?" He looked at her.

"Yeah but I'm wearing pajamas." She put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Okay, just tell me what colour so that my tie can match."

Isabelle squeaked from behind them.

Pulling up in the mall parking lot, Isabelle put her sandals back on and hopped out of the car, waiting for Clary to follow.

They made their way through the stores. Isabelle insisting on trying on every dress that she thought had even a pinch of potential.

They eventually ended up at one last store, both still dress-less as Isabelle had banned Clary from wearing anything she had tried on. 

Clary looked up and down the racks, Jace trailing behind and occasionally picking up any dresses that he thought were ridiculous.

"Alright what about this one."

Clary turned to see him holding up a violently pink dress, the collar, sleeves, and bottom lined with what looked like feathered boas in a bubblegum shade. She rolled her continuing.

Scanning through the rack her eyes fell on a forest green coloured dress in a velvety fabric.

She picked it up, scanning through the rest of the store before going to the change rooms and sitting down on a nearby chair.

Isabelle followed a few minutes later with an armful of choices.

Walking into a stall Clary took off her t-shirt an jeans and slipped on the dress. The fabric felt like satin against her skin and zipping it up, she turned to the mirror.

Her eyes opened wider as she took in the dress. The top was wide strapped, moving into a v-shaped that stopped about half way down her chest, still looking conservative enough for a school event. The dress went down, hugging her around the waist and flowing to just past her ankles. When she shifted, the colour of the dress moved subtle shades of green, reminding her of the meadow outside of Luke's farmhouse.

She dimly processed Jace and Isabelle arguing about something outside but focused on twirling around. The back was also cut out into a v-shape, ending a bit lower than the front.

She unlocked the door and walked out to Izzy spinning in front of the mirror. She turned around gasping and proclaiming that that dress was the one and that Clary one day just had to get married in it. Not that the dress looked that formal, but dressed up with some pearls and other accessories and Clary could see herself doing just that.

She turned around to look at Jace who was staring at her wide-eyed. 

"I mean yeah, yeah you should definitely get that one." He stammered. She blushed slightly before walking back into the changing room.

The price of the dress was a bit steep but she swallowed her doubt and bought it without a second thought, going with Jace to the food-court while Isabelle went and got her nails done.

"So, do you need to buy a suit?" She asked biting into a french fry.

"Nope, I've got like at least two at home."

The Lightwood's were always either throwing or going to some kind of banquet or event and more often than not, the Lightwood children were dragged with them.

"Got any plans after this?"

"Nah."

"You hanging out with Izzy at our house?"

"You know it."

He nodded, stealing one of her fries.

The way home was spent with Isabelle singing off key to whatever was playing and Clary poorly harmonizing.

They walked back into their house when something attacked Clary's waist. Looking down, she saw that Max, the youngest Lightwood, had latched himself onto her.

"Hey bud, what's shakin'?"

He looked up at her grinning. "The new Captain America movie's coming out soon."

"That's right. Meaning that we've got to head down to the comic-book store and get some more issues right?"

"That's be awesome!" He unwrapped himself, running into the kitchen.

"You spoil him." Izzy tisked.

"Well someone has to." She replied sitting down on their couch and seeing what movies were on.


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by relatively quickly and once again Clary found herself standing in front of Isabelle's locker, waiting for her to return from the deep dark pits of who knows where.

"Hey Clary, you going to the party tonight?" She turned around to see Sebastian Verlac smiling behind her. The 'it' boy, Sebastian, had the heart of any girl he wanted with just the wink of an eye. Well maybe not the 'heart' Clary thought, maybe just like the daydreams of any girl he wanted. Few guys in her school were like that. The other being-  
"Hey Clarebear what's up." She rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil.

"I'm not three Jace." She gave him a look.

"Well ya could have fooled me with your height and all." He smirked.

Sebastian watched them both closely before turning back to her. "So....."

"I don't know, Izzy's probably already made up her mind that we are, I only heard about it this morning."

"Well I hope to see you there then." He winked and walked away.

"I don't like him." Jace huffed.

"Jace, one-" she stuck up a finger "you don't like anyone. Two-" she stuck up a second "I thought he was one of your friends.

He rubbed his jaw considering before taking her bag from her shoulder and walking towards the exit. She rolled her eyes, straightening her back and following him.

"Where are you going I was waiting for Izzy. And what do you have against bringing a bag to school, would it kill you to make your life a bit easier and carry your stuff in that."

"Clary you know that don't bring work home so it's not like I need one." He replied not turning around. That's true, she thought. No studying and he was still passing with great marks.

"Alright well what about Isabelle?"

"She texted me before I got to you, she went to the mall and'll be home later with takeout."

"Ooo sounds good." She thought fondly of Takis, the little diner they always ordered from.

"I know how you love your takeout babe."

"That's not a lie." She tried taking her bag back. He payed no attention to her.

"My legs hurt from gym." She complained a few minutes later.

"What'dya want me to do about it." He rolled his head to the side to look at her.

"Idk carry me."

"I'm already carrying your bag."

"Yeah but its my body that hurts, not my bag."

He stopped abruptly and looked at her before handing her her bag back. He bent down and looked at her pointedly.

"I was kidding you know."

"Yeah yeah." He gestured her to hurry up. She put her bag on her back and laughed as she held onto his neck and he started walking, giving her a piggy back ride home.

"You know you weigh like less than the weights I use in football practice."

"Oh yeah well... you're not even cool." 

He gasped. "You take that back."

"Mmmm, nope." She replied popping the 'p'.

"Well I might just pass out from this shocking development!" He started leaning backward.

"Jace no!" She squealed gripping onto him tighter.

"I'm feeling faint Clary." He tilted further.

"No I'm sorry I take it back you're the coolest."

"Damn right I'm the coolest." He straightened.

When they got to the Lightwood's, she dropped her bag on the floor before he carried her to the livingroom and dropped her on the couch. She pulled out her phone to text Isabelle, sending it as the couch shifted from weight dropping next to her.

"Hey Clare what's up." Alec, the oldest Lightwood asked, offering her chips from a bowl.

"Mmm not much, you?"

Alec was a year older than them, still in highschool but had somehow managed to get out of school for a while to go looking at university options around the country.

"Just got back this morning, so eating what's in the fridge and catching up on homework."

"You going to the party tonight?"

"Didn't know there was one, but if Iz has any say than probably, yeah."

"Alec how was your trip? Boring without me right." They both looked up to see Jace back in the room sitting down next to them on an armchair.

"How'd you know." He rolled his eyes. "But actually, it was pretty boring- without my best friend Clary there with me." Alec smiled putting an arm around her. Jace made a face, poorly imitating his brother for a second before pulling out his phone and playing around with it.

Clary toyed with a loose thread on Alec's sleeve, remembering how they'd acted around each other when they first met. For whatever reason he'd hated her when she first started coming around with Isabelle. He'd make snarky comments under his breath and constantly ask her why she was still around. He warmed up to her eventually though, becoming one of her best friends, and someone that she could always rely on to bring her icecream and a movie when she needed it, or go to art festivals and functions with her even though he wasn't a very social person. She smiled fondly and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I'm home and I've brought Simon!" Isabelle announced from the doorway.

"Of course she did." Jace mumbled with a look of distaste.

"Be nice." Clary threw a pillow at him, cheering internally when it hit him square on the jaw.

"Fight me Fray"

"Let's go Lightwood."

"Girls girls you're both beautiful." Simon interrupted sitting down on the opposite side of Clary.

"Beat it Lewis."

"Jace-" Clary warned.

"Ooo Clary you're here, good, makeup time. Party tonight and we only have like three hours." Isabelle called walking into the room.

"How tragic." Clary sighed dramatically throwing her hand onto her forehead.

Isabelle gave her a dirty look, pulling her up from the couch by the wrist and dragging her to her room. 

Clary heard comments on how it was nice knowing her and that someone would start making funeral arrangements before the door shut behind them.

"Alright game plan." Isabelle started. "Make you look super hot and irresistible for tonight."

"For who Iz?"

"For my brother who's been nursing a mad crush on you for the longest time and still hasn't made a move, and it's getting annoying for all of us."

"Okay technically he did make a move 'cause he invited me to the dance but its not like he actually likes me, he just did it for shits and giggles."

"Sure Jan, anyways put this on." Clary barely had time to react before her eyes were covered by a black material. Removing it from her face she let it drop down to see what it looked like.

"Izzy this is a shirt."

"Yeah on me, but on you it should be a dress."

The fabric in question was slinky and black. And looked like it probably wouldn't cover her ass.

"Hurry up." Isabelle demanded, shooing her into the connecting bathroom.

Getting into the "dress" was a struggle to say the least. She may be short but Clary wasn't at a lack for curves, and once it was fully on she had to admit that while she might not be able to breathe as well as she would like, and though she was definitely exposing more skin than usual, the dress did hug her in all the right ways. It wasn't anything to special or out there but a little black dress never looked bad on anyone and Clary had to admit that she wasn't looking to shabby.

Walking out she gave a little spin and grinned as Isabelle squealed and threw her into a chair to do her hair and makeup. They talked idly for a while as Isabelle reapplied her own makeup before they realized that they would need to be leaving soon.

"Here." Isabelle threw her a pair of heels, pulling on her own. Taking a look in the mirror Clary was happy with what she saw. Her curls had been made manageable and her eyes looked more doe-y thanks to the miracle of makeup. Though she looked pretty wild and intense, she still had that innocent-ish tint in contrast. 

They made their way down the stairs and Clary did a mental victory dance when she realized she'd made it all the way down without tripping.

"Okay we're ready!" Isabelle called and the three walked in.

Clary smirked when she saw the way Simon's eyes widened at the awe that is Isabelle Lightwood. Alec gave her a thumbs up before walking out the door, leaving her to turn to Jace.

She grinned a bit when she saw his face. His cheeks were tinged pink and he cleared his throat.

"Do I look alright?" She raised her eyebrows and turned around.

"Um yeah...yeah no yeah you look great." He winked.

She rolled her eyes, turning around and praying that they could just get this whole thing overwith as soon as possible.


End file.
